Chara's demise
by lauravhm
Summary: A well-deserved end for Chara


**Chara's demise - Genocide Run Fanfiction**

After using Frisk to kill every living creature in the underground Chara gained enough power to recreate his body. So he left Frisk's body in which he had been fulfilling his malevolent deeds. Frisk regained total control over his body and mind. After taking a breath he realized the cruel facts. He was horrified thinking about all "he" had done to his friends and to the underground. Chara somehow was able to reset the timeline and bring everyone's memories to zero, except Frisk's memories... and, well, Sans'. The thought of murdering his best friend was horrifying itself, but thinking that Sans was aware of this timeline reset and was aware that Frisk was different before, just made everything worse in Frisk's head. He trembled and fell to his knees. He looked at his Hands which were all covered in dust.  
"We made it! Through your 'determination' I was able to come so far. Without you this would've never even been possible." Frisk looks up and sees a child, around his age and disturbingly similar-looking to him. At first he thought that he was looking at himself. Then he realized the child had a lighter skin tone with rosy cheeks, light-brown hair and ... red eyes?! "This is definitely not me" Frisk thought.  
"Hi, I'm Chara!"  
What?! Chara?! "But Chara is dead" thought Frisk. He remembered how Asriel called him Chara over and over again. Who was that kid? Or better... what was he?! What did he do when he was alive? And how was he able to COME BACK from the dead? Was it all Frisk's fault?  
"It can't be, you're dead! Why did you do all this?! What the hell did you do to me?!"  
"I freed you from this prison, I freed you from being around these obnoxious people. That's the burden of being able to SAVE and RELOAD. These people just become lame. Even my wimpy little brother realized that once he became that pathetic flower."  
"You're wrong. That's just the reality for someone who's unable to feel. Who's unable to create bonds with anyone. That is YOUR reality, that's all you're about. You're empty. You were born that way."  
"And you'll spare me anyway, because you're a weakling. Oh boo-hoo, I have no feelings, I can't feel joy or love, WHO CARES?! I'm glad that these things don't hold me back from gaining POWER. See Frisk, that's exactly what held YOU back, you should be glad that I took control and gained all these LV for you, you should be thankful."  
So, now what? Are you gonna come with me and help me erase the other world or are you gonna hold back to your own weakness?  
( ) ERASE (X)DO NOT  
No...?... hmm... How curious. You must have misunderstood.  
SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?!  
Chara approached Frisk with a dagger. He gave a disturbing laugh and a threatening look. He waved the dagger towards Frisk...  
But Frisk grabbed Chara's pulse. His grip was much stronger than Chara's.  
"I've always been the one in controle. By the way, thank you for all the LV..."  
Without hesitation he shoved Chara's hand, which was closed around the dagger, into Chara's stomach making Chara stab himself. Chara was astonished, unable to say a word, unable to even produce a sound with his voice. Frisk grabbed Chara's fist, that was still holding the dagger in his stomach, and forced it up his chest, near his shoulder. He had opened a wide wound on Chara's body. Finally, Frisk let Chara go and saw him fall to the ground. The blood spread across the floor.  
"...Without the LV I would've never been able to destroy you."  
On the ground, Chara forced himself up despite the horrible pain he felt in his upper body and opened a malicious smile.  
"ha...ha..ha ha hahahhaHAHAHAHA... I wasn't counting on that! I should have know better, you're not that predictable after all. I would've never thought that you would be able to do such thing! Seems like you were finally able to grow some balls, thanks to ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Where has gone your Mercy? Your benevolence? Your kindness? Isn't that all you're about?!"  
He stared creepily at Frisk, who burst into tears upon the decision he's just made... the decision not to spare someone... the decision he has been avoiding the whole time. He faced the sad reality "Someone like you deserves no Mercy at all. If there was something inside of you, some kind of soul, the slightest sign of an emotion, if there was anything inside of you I could save... But there's just nothing. I tried to find something, anything. I tried to convince myself I should save you, I tried to convince myself that there was something worth saving. That it was wrong to kill EVEN YOU. But the more I looked at you, the clearer it became... You're completely empty. You're a bloodthirsty killing-machine and letting you live is signing a death contract. If I spare you, millions of others will die. It's like not taking your antibiotics and letting the disease destroy you."  
Frisk wiped the tears off his face and cleared his throat. With a solid and silent voice he said:  
It's just like Sans said. Kids like you should be burning in hell.  
And so, Chara's face and body became once again lifeless as he gave his last giggle. His facial expression didn't change, it was still an enraged and disturbing expression even after death.  
Frisk looked away and tried to pretend that Chara's corpse wasn't there. He turned around and faced away from the horrific sight of Chara's bloody corpse which was now replaced by the sight of buttercups. The throne room was filled with buttercups. He then thought about his friends. He thought about butterscotch pie, spears, and bones.. He was once again filled with determination.  
Frisk closed his eyes and for an instance he felt like it was all an illusion, like the atmosphere around him had changed. Suddenly something interrupted the silence.  
"Hey, if you keep your eyes closed that way you're gonna get hit by a car or sumthin' and I don't think your bones are thick enough to handle that... cause y'know you're not as boneheaded as me" said a sassy low-pitched voice. Frisk opened his eyes and faced his left, Sans was standing there. Sans stared curiously at Frisk when they both were about to cross a street.  
So he remembered.  
They were both taking a walk together in a town now filled with humans and monsters. It was a beautiful day. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. He remembered how they were talking about meeting Papyrus and Undyne at the beach.


End file.
